Spring Cleaning in Summer
by M-Maltesers
Summary: Yuuta's mother told him to come home for the holidays; she didn’t tell him to bring all his mess with him. Luckily for Yuuta, he has a guest who doesn't mind helping him clean up. Fuji Yuuta and Saeki Koujirou. Shonen Ai.


Characters and Notes: Fuji Yuuta/Saeki Koujirou! Not my usual pairing, but I wrote this for and sent it to a friend for Christmas. Snail mail is the most awesome invention ever. XD

**Spring Cleaning in Summer**  
**By Miki**

"Yuuta!" Yoshiko scolded, swinging open his door.

She took in the scene in his bedroom – a boy in shorts and a t-shirt, water bottle with its cap left open and leaking onto the floor, and piles of clothes hastily pulled from his bags when he'd been looking for clean underwear that morning.

"I told you to come home for the holidays; I didn't tell you to bring all your mess with you," she scolded, hands on hips.

Yuuta sighed, shutting his book and staring at her. "Yeah, and? It comes with me whether you want it or not," he pointed out. "It's not like I can help it. My room's too small for all my stuff, so where should I put it? In _Aniki's_ room?"

Yoshiko pursed her lips. "And where's Koujirou supposed to sleep? The mattress is still out in the hallway, Yuuta!"

Yuuta scowled, rolling his eyes. "I know already, okay? I'll do it later, before he gets here," he insisted, earning him a raised eyebrow and what probably amounted to ten demerit points in his mother's good books.

"Well that would be fine," she said slowly, "if he weren't downstairs right now and about to come up the stairs."

Yuuta swallowed. "What? When'd he get here? I didn't hear him!" he blurted out, scurrying to get up and shove clothes back into his bags.

"Mum!" he complained, "Why didn't you say he was coming now!?"

Yoshiko put her hands on her hips, staring down at him. "I did. I said it twice before breakfast and once after, and now it's lunch time and– Yuuta, what is that?" she frowned, walking towards his book pile.

Yuuta's eyes landed on a stray (Bad with a capital B – he'd been having an off sort of day) maths test sticking out of a book, and he hurriedly snatched at it, shoving it too into his bags. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"And don't just push things back in like that," Yoshiko frowned. "Put things away properly. You'll be here long enough that I don't want to see your bags out the next time I come in here."

"And be nice to Koujirou!" she called from the hallway. "He came all the way here to spend the holidays with you!"

Yuuta scowled to himself and scratched at his head worriedly.

All the drawers of his desk were full, his bookshelf overflowing and all the gaps jammed with papers and books and discs without cases, his closet full (he hadn't opened it since the last time he'd come home, and things had fallen on his head then) and his clothes chest had socks and shirts half-sticking out where they just didn't fit anymore.

As he sat on his knees and stared at the mess in despair, Saeki stuck his head in the door and grinned at him. "Yo," he greeted, mock-saluting and dropping a heavy bag to the floor.

"Hey," Yuuta returned, grinning at him.

"So… You're in the dog house huh?" Saeki laughed. "Your mum said I wasn't allowed to help you clean anything."

Yuuta rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. "Yeah, she _would_ say that," he complained. "And it's not the dog house," he protested. "It's–"

"The Fuji house?" Saeki chuckled, lowering himself to his knees in front of Yuuta, only to laugh at the look of exasperation on his face.

"I've been home for half a day," Yuuta huffed. "How am I supposed to survive another… I don't know how many weeks?"

Saeki smirked. "With me," he suggested, and Yuuta sighed, reaching for his pile of school books again. If his mother was serious, he'd probably have to clean out ten years of crap before he could put away this years' stuff in semi-decent order.

"Want to help me tidy?" he asked Saeki.

"I told you, no cleaning," Saeki answered, pushing at Yuuta's shoulder.

"I said tidy, not clean," Yuuta pointed out, smiling a little.

"Ah," Saeki considered. "Do I get paid?"

Yuuta stared at him. "Do I have any money?"

"I'll take that as a no," Saeki said wryly, and pushed Yuuta to his back on the floor, crawling above him to lean in and kiss him.

Yuuta smiled as Saeki's lips pressed against his, fingertips as soft and ticklish as Yuuta remembered them at the sides of his face and neck.

"I can't put your mattress in until the room's tidy," he spoke quietly, staring up at Saeki.

Saeki's eyes wandered to Yuuta's bed, currently clear of any real mess. "Does it matter?" he said back, voice low and husky at Yuuta's ear, making the other boy shiver at the obvious lust in his voice, and Yuuta found his hands wrapping around Saeki's hips even as he tried to ignore the temptation to give in.

"It does," he struggled to say, as Saeki shifted and kissed his neck. "It matters…"

Saeki's teeth nipped at his skin, a hand sliding up Yuuta's shirt, thumb flicking over a nipple.

"Because if my room's still messy when mum comes back," Yuuta swallowed, "You'll have to sleep in Aniki's room."

Saeki pulled back and stared at him. "You serious?"

Yuuta nodded, feeling, rather than hearing Saeki sigh as he flopped down against him. "Damn," Saeki muttered, head against Yuuta's shoulder.

"You think she'll come in in the next ten minutes?" he asked when he raised his head again, and Yuuta might have asked 'why?' except that Saeki chose that moment to undo the buttons on his shorts and slip a hand down over his briefs.

"Lock the door if you're going to do that," Yuuta whispered sharply, surprising Saeki.

"Yes, _mother_," Saeki teased, using a foot to kick the door shut.

"You didn't lock –"

"It'll look suspicious if we lock it," Saeki murmured.

"It looks suspicious anyway," Yuuta breathed out, but he closed his eyes as Saeki kissed him again, and Saeki figured that was the last of his protests.

Saeki's palm caressed Yuuta's cock through the friction of thin cotton, and he planted little kisses along Yuuta's jaw, smiling between them as he felt Yuuta relaxing beneath him and spreading his legs further. Yuuta's body was hot against him, his cock hardening and pressing back against Saeki, and his hitched breath something Saeki hadn't heard for way too long.

"'T feels really good," Yuuta breathed, as if his hips arching up into Saeki's touch didn't tell Saeki as much.

"I had practice," was Saeki's amused answer, before Yuuta's eyes opened and a jealous look crossed his face.

"Relax," Saeki chuckled. "I didn't mean with anyone else. Only on myself," he admitted, cheeks reddening. "Didn't feel as good though."

"Oh," Yuuta blinked, his cheeks turning pink to match.

"I should… you too," he muttered under his breath, feeling slightly guilty for neglecting Saeki.

"Only if you want to," Saeki said softly, seeing the hesitation on Yuuta's face.

Yuuta's answer was to look away and scowl, but he manoeuvred a hand between them and his fingers slipped buttons through buttonholes faster than Saeki expected.

"Did you have practice at that?" Saeki teased.

"Well, you were in Chiba," Yuuta snorted. "What did you think I'd do?"

"Maybe Syuusuke would lend a helping hand," Saeki grinned, and winced at Yuuta's expression.

"Just because you're away," he hissed, "doesn't mean anyone's okay with me."

Saeki grinned uneasily. "Relax, I was just joking!" And he kissed Yuuta's forehead gently, smoothing his hair away from his face. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Yuuta mumbled, letting out a huff of breath.

Then the both of them froze as they heard a creak on the stairs, the sound of footsteps walking up.

Five seconds and three footsteps later, Saeki scrambled to the bed and Yuuta hurriedly sat up and fiddled with his pants, turning away from the door just in time.

"Yuuta? How's that room coming along…?" Yoshiko opened the door and frowned. "It looks the same as it did ten minutes ago."

Yuuta glared. "It's fine!" he snapped. "I'll do it before dinner!"

Yoshiko only sighed, shooting an apologetic look in Saeki's direction. "Sorry about this, Koujirou. Why don't you come downstairs while Yuuta does that? Yumiko has–"

Saeki shook his head. "Actually I'll just keep Yuuta company, you know – some one has to keep an eye on him to keep him working," he winked.

"Of course." Yoshiko smiled brightly and disappeared again.

"What the hell?" Yuuta huffed. "Keep an eye on me? More like… keep on distracting me," he frowned.

Saeki grinned and climbed off the bed, dropping to his knees next to the book shelf. "I'll help, so it gets done faster that way."

Yuuta glanced at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to clean," he pointed out.

Saeki kept grinning at him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "I'm _tidying_, like you said. The sooner we finish it, the sooner your mum'll stay away, right?"

Yuuta nodded.

"And I just remembered your bed really sucks, so I think we're going to need that mattress space on the floor anyway," Saeki winked.

Yuuta glanced back towards the door and then at his chest of drawers again. "Maybe if we shove it all in the second one, it'll fit."

"With the socks?" Saeki laughed.

Yuuta grinned. "Well, maybe they'll fit somewhere else."

Saeki smirked back, amused by Yuuta's apparent rush. "Of course, if you do it right the first time around, you don't have to do it again."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuta said, rolling his eyes. He shifted a knee and pushed Saeki back onto the floor, smirking comfortably above him. "And did your mother also tell you to finish what you start?"

"Oh yeah," Saeki drawled a little lazily. "Knew I forgot something."

Yuuta wondered if his holidays with Saeki were going to be very long indeed.

.fin.

Comments are love! :D


End file.
